villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mako the Shark
Mako the Shark (real name: Lou Drumm) is a mighty mutant shark and a villain from the "Savage Dragon" comic book series that crossed over into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) Image comic series. He occasionally works for Overlord. He also starred in the 26 episode cartoon series of the same name, "Savage Dragon, in which he is voiced by Jeff Bennett. History Choosing the army over jail, career criminal Lou Drumm was mauled by a shark at ground zero when an experimental bomb was detonated. Instead of dying, Lou was mutated by the radiation so that he took on the appearance and abilities of a shark. He moved to Chicago where the freak population was highest in the United States and under the moniker of Mako, soon joined up as a member of the Vicious Circle. Mako soon became quite ambitious within the criminal organization and formed a close alliance with HellRazor and Basher. This trio encountered the veteran hero SuperPatriot during one heist that resulted in the hero suffering severe damage to his limbs and face. Mako then consumed portions of their victim, leaving him in need of cybernetic enhancements in order to regain mobility. The trio then came to the attention of OverLord who would suffer no potential rivals and so he arranged for the new SuperPatriot to eliminate them all, along with Officer Dragon. Only Basher was killed but the rest all ended up in hospital before Mako and HellRazor were incarcerated at Stronghold Penitentiary. A massive breakout occurred at the prison and Mako was one of many villains that escaped. He joined up as a member of the Covenant of the Sword which led to a rematch between him and SuperPatriot. The hero was backed up by his teammates in Freak Force this time and they fended off Mako and his superhuman companions. Mako remained distant from the Vicious Circle during the rest of OverLord’s reign but re-emerged during the Gang War. He brutally beat an already crippled and disfigured Dragon until Freak Force came to their ally’s rescue. Mako once more found himself locked up in Stronghold but when CyberFace orchestrated another breakout, the villain returned to the streets once more. When Horde had taken control of the Vicious Circle through the use of his leeches, Mako was one of those enslaved. He was dispatched along with a group of fellow freaks to eliminate CyberFace and his rebel faction. PowerHouse removed the leech from his friend’s neck and they forced Dragon to confront Horde on their behalf, holding Alex Wilde as their hostage. Some time later, Mako’s knowledge on the Covenant of the Sword was utilized so that PowerHouse could provide intelligence to Dragon for a raid on the group. They had abducted Negate and Baby Boom from the Vicious Circle, along with several super-powered children and heroes, and a rescue mission had been arranged. Negate and Baby Boom were combined into the second Nega-Bomb that was detonated, ridding the Earth of most super-powered individuals. Mako was enraged by this assault and accompanied a number of heroes in liberating the Covenant’s prisoners. After Dragon has moved from one reality to another, Mako’s life had taken a rather large turn during the initial Stronghold breakout. He had witnessed Dart about to be raped at the hands of Wreckage and memories of his sister suffering a similar fate rushed back. Mako bit off the head of Wreckage which caused his Vicious Circle colleagues to turn on him. Mako raced away with the injured Dart and transported her to safety, a deserted island in the Coral Sea. The pair lived on this island for some time as Mako recovered from his injuries. The villain enjoyed this existence so much that he ended up lying to Dart about the scale of various alien invasions, informing her that humanity was dead. He soon won the heart of Dart and the couple became lovers, living away from the rest of the world in peace. When the Atlantean began using the Grokk monsters to dig tunnels that linked every large body of water around the world with one another, Mako learned that the Earth was becoming destabilized. He infiltrated Atlantean society and soon became a trusted ally of the king. Dragon ended up getting imprisoned in Atlantis and his former enemy aided in his escape before assassinating the Atlantean, thus saving the world. When Barbaric, Ricochet and Horridus washed up on their island, Mako’s lies were exposed and he was forced to admit to Dart that mankind still lived. He provided transport taken from Atlantis so that the group could return home. This quintet ended up forging a lose-knit team that would work together on missions that included rescuing Dragon from Dimension-X and fending off the minions of DarkLord that were attempting to bring their master over to this reality. Dart ended up falling out of love with Mako and started up a relationship with Justice, prompting her former lover to become fuelled with jealousy and rage. He abducted her, taking the heroine back to their former home in the Coral Sea. Dragon attempted a rescue but during the ensuing fight, Mako accidentally killed the woman he loved. Mako blamed Dragon for this death and abandoned humanity, fleeing into the ocean. Mako would return as the new ruler of Atlantis, leading his army on an invasion of the surface world. This attack took place during Mister Glum’s enslavement of humanity through the use of the God Gun. Mako soon became obedient to Glum and his army was massacred at the hands of Glum’s superhuman slaves. In the months that followed, Solar Man returned from the dead and began exterminating villains all over the world. Mako recognized Solar Man as a threat against him and all of his old allies and sought to unite the Vicious Circle to take the fight to the hero. He led an army of villains against the hero but he and LowBlow were the only survivors, the rest of their allies having been slaughtered at the hands of their intended target. Mako started to grow tired of his existence, lamenting the fact that his appearance had prevented him from living a normal life. When he heard that his elderly mother was dying in a medical center, Mako went to bid farewell to her. He caused devastation as he made his way towards the hospital and ended up fighting against Daredevil and the children of Dragon, Malcolm and Angel. This conflict ended up causing the hospital to collapse, killing everyone inside including Mako’s mother, preventing him from saying goodbye to her. When the Tyrrus Combine launched their global invasion upon Earth, millions of the aliens descended on the planet. Mako knew that the world was in trouble and opted to swim down to Atlantis in search of assistance from the undersea kingdom. King Garf refused to help as he was happy to allow the surface world's population to be thinned by the aliens. Mako killed the monarch and instead seized control of the army and led the Atlanteans up to the surface with the Grokk sea monsters providing needed muscle. Mako is later seen being entertained by Dragon's trial on TV. Personality Mako is a career criminal who has always lived a hard life. He is an excellent follower and henchman, ruthlessly following orders. He does love violence in all of its forms, is also an overconfident and manipulative braggart. He fits perfectly with the most destructive and brutal powerhouses and murderers of the Vicious Circle. He seems particularly intent on defeating SuperPatriot and the Savage Dragon, both of whom have previously crossed his plans. After his transformation into Mako, he reacts much like a shark. He likes the taste of fresh blood and considers most humanoids fresh meaty meals. He will go berserk in combat, and then, in particular, when blood frenzy kicks in as he scents spilled blood. During blood frenzy he will talk in single words focusing only on the hunt, and the closer he gets to his prey, the more stimulated he is. Mako is not above attacking/eating his fellow villains if they cross him. Opponents and innocent bystanders are usually killed by biting and swallowing off their heads; if he has more times, he will eat limbs as well. The Savage Dragon refers to him as a whacked-out blood junkie with a mean streak. He managed to settle down for the first time in his life with Dart on an isolated, tropical island, by lying to her even if saving her seems to have been an altruistic act. For a couple of months he was a considerate and protective man. Dart’s influence was positive and Mako even saved the surface world from destruction by the Atlantean civilization. After he accidentally killed her, he refused to take responsibility for his own actions, left an angry man, wowing revenge on the Savage Dragon, and probably returned to his old, vicious ways. Powers and Abilities Mako possesses tremendous strength, physical durability and is physically intimidating due to his shark-like appearance. He is strong enough to punch through concrete and throw trucks at opponents. Being half-shark, Mako’s teeth can easily bite through very strong substances. If they break, they can in fact grow back at a fast rate. His skin provides relatively strong body armor against physical injury, and can barely be penetrated by metal blades. Mako can also presumably see clearly underwater. He also possesses amphibious traits, such as the ability to deftly swim underwater, as well as breath under water. He has a great sense of smell allowing him to track down opponents (i.e. lunch). Mako apparently suffers through serious cravings to consume human blood, which may in fact be part of a necessary diet that enables him to survive. When he scents blood in combat, he tends to become an even more savage monster intent on eating his opponent. Real sharks have further Powers, but it appears that Mako does not have enhanced hearing or extra motion detection abilities. It is possible that Mako also has Minor Irrational Attraction to fresh blood and meat. Gallery Mako.jpg|Mako The Shark Man.jpg Mako90scartoon.JPG|Mako as seen in the first season of the "Savage Dragon" cartoon. Trivia *His name "Mako" is the name of both the fictional mutant villain Captain Mako from the City of Heroes universe and the late legendary Japanese-American actor, Makoto "Mako" Iwamatsu, who also voiced the evil demonic spirit Aku from the Samurai Jack cartoon series. *Maco may replace King Shark in the story of Superboy2’s adventures. Most of his background may also be dropped in as well replacing Super Patriot with John Henry Irons’ heroic Steel identity — or — for a more ambitious campaign, Henry ’Hank‘ Heywood III aka Steel II of Justice League Detroit era notoriety. Steel II can be a member of the newly formed Teen Titans West depending on how one accepts or denies prior DC storylines, discontinuities, and infamous reboots. *An alternative is to make Mako a very classic villain by having him replace old Superman/Green Lantern foe, the Shark. This version of Mako would be perceived as a greater threat if he also had the Aura of Fear power as well as an aura of yellow as these were so vital to that version of the Shark; using Mako instead of the Shark gives the character added complexity in form of a previously human personality. Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Image Villains Category:Deceased Category:Savage Dragon Villains